This invention relates generally to a learning game and, more particularly, to a board game in which cards bearing alphabetic, numeric, or other indicia are releasably positioned on the game board according to a method for learning through association.
A child can learn the alphabet, numbers, colors, and other elements of sets by associating the elements with previously learned elements or simply by matching an element with an identical element. The limited attention span of a small child, however, often provides a hurdle to learning in this manner. It is recognized that some form of entertainment coupled with an educational process is highly beneficial to the learning process. Hence, the term "edutainment" may be appropriately applied to this scenario.
Various card games have been proposed as learning aids. However, known card games for teaching the alphabet or numerals through association either require a user to hold several cards at once (often irregularly shaped cards) or to place them on a flat surface where their placement can be inadvertently disrupted. Such games, therefore, do not provide a convenient means for selectively placing cards on a game board that securely holds the cards during game play yet allows convenient removal or repositioning as desired.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a game in which cards can be held securely to a game board during game play, whether the board is oriented horizontally, vertically, or at some angle therebetween. Further, it is desirable to have a game in which either side of each card may be displayed while being retained on the game board. Also, a game is desired which includes a set of cards having alphabetic, numeric, color, or other indicia on one or both sides of each card.